


Equal Parts Failure and Motivation

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Breastfeeding, Creampie, Lactation, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Augustus goes to meet with a family friend for guidance on his path to becoming a mage but has to confront his deep rooted personal issues and problems he didn't quite know he had.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> ̶M̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶l̶a̶b̶o̶r̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶s̶k̶c̶a̶t̶z̶y̶.̶b̶o̶i̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶s̶t̶a̶g̶r̶a̶m̶.̶ ̶Y̶u̶k̶i̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶A̶u̶g̶u̶s̶t̶u̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶k̶c̶a̶t̶z̶y̶.̶b̶o̶i̶.̶
> 
> Skcatzy.boi (layne clarke) has been removed to prevent potential art theft. He failed to contribute to this project and all works, characters, scenarios, etc are now forfeit to myself as I have the proof that I created all of it.
> 
> *Abandoned 7/1/18

Reunion.

 

“I-it’ll be fine. There’s nothing to be so damn nervous about. I’ve known her f-forever.”

Thin fingers clung to leather straps, the knuckles all straining from the apprehension of the imminent reunion and the muscle aching from over-exertion in holding the backpack up instead of letting it rest on meek shoulders.

“It’s only her. I’ve been around her a billion times already! How can I let myself be so god damned emotional about this, it’s only….” he sighed and paused in front of the building that had been glaring at him; looming ever more threateningly with every rising step up that damnable mountain of a hilly path, “... _ her _ … “

The house itself wasn’t the whole of the beast but merely the core where she made her nest and quickly expanded as well as she could. Every year there was some renovation, some new add-on. He knew this because word of every redone window setting or speculations on how many square feet were added to what building always seemed to float around town with every call for a handyman. Less than kind insinuations of such repetitious work being bought with greater parts flesh than gold were common and the words soured his tongue making conversation with such rude know-nothings as distasteful in physical practice as it was to his sensibilities. He knew she wasn’t like that. Anyone who knew her knew she wasn’t anything like  _ that _ .

A note was attached to the impressively overbearing dark stained oak door, that same girly handwriting he would find amongst his mother’s old notes and a whiff of perfume he’d smelled countless times in his younger years made it clear the note was directly from her.

“ _ Just a tad busy, Auggy! Feel free to come around through the back into the kitchen and make yourself a snack!” _

A kiss left in red lipstick erased any possible confusion of its authenticity though he never really saw her as a lipstick type. Make up on occasion but not usually for just doing her usual work.

“... _ Auggy… _ ” the word left him like steam from a train just come to a halt.

Only she would ever call him that though he certainly heard it as a teasing slur from less friendly folks around town. Only she would say it as anything other than an insult.

“ _ Lil Auggy  _ off to hang around the  _ freak _ !” a maid had said.

These thoughts weren’t helpful nor did they teach anything other than the intolerance of the traditionalists and the constant annoyance suffered at the hands of people too full of themselves to let a young man grow and prove himself to them. The thoughts followed him around the side of the building like the little ankle biters he imagined them to be. Literal gremlins invisible to all but him, always tagging along where they didn’t belong and bothering him regardless of how many times he  _ proved _ they held no truth.

The property was a decently large stretch of land on the northern stretch of town and encompassed a few relatively large buildings for various work purposes. He knew a bit about the place both from his knowing the owner as well as the business being a discussion point of many other businesses in and out of town. This farm produced a sizable variety of creature and product as most of these places did. Food production was a popular function but the woman here had too great a desire to explore to settle for just one production. The main house had what resembled a small barn to the east, a spindly  _ thing _ standing in the windows as he passed, giving him an odd sense of concern as to what its shape suggested but not presenting any reason to question further. Behind the barn was the pond and to the west one could eventually reach the path to the forest.

He’d have time to learn more about what went on here from her when she was done. At the moment he was more concerned about trying to be calm and for a brief moment he felt he’d be fine. Upon entering the kitchen, boots making heavy and awkward thuds in the silent building, and seeing a number of photo frames he felt significantly less sure of his chances.

“I don’t think I even remember how long it’s been. Perhaps…” his eyes locked onto a photo of her and his mother, “...a year? Couple of months?”

He could tell this photo was at least a few years old by looking at his mother's face. Most of them were what you’d expect to find in a home but one stood out; he was in it. It had a moderately more sturdy frame than others and it was clearly of better quality. He couldn’t remember when it was taken or what was happeni-

“AUGGY!”

The yell was the sweetest mixture of honey and sunshine, like a blessing or a perfect sunny day. It was warm. Genuine. She hit him as he turned, her form greater than his and the force enough to startle him.

“My little Auggy!” her smile wide and bright.

She held him as tight as she could and completely eclipsed him. She stood almost a foot taller and her body was built far wider than his scrawny frame. He had barely gotten an arm up to hug her before she pulled back, grip firm on his shoulders and looking down at him.

“I got so excited when your mom sent that letter! I didn’t think she’d be gone for so long but I’m  _ so _ happy to have you around again!”

He had actually forgotten about the letter though in reality he didn’t actually get to read it. His mother was travelling with her niece on some merchant business. Nothing incredibly interesting or dangerous but family is often compelled to help family just on the basis of love. She had left some few days ago but never mentioned how long she believed she’d be gone. He could estimate but for her to have mentioned a specific amount of time seemed  _ off _ to him despite the lack of reason to feel such a way.

“It’s gonna be so much  _ fun _ having you around again!” she was so bubbly and cheery, “You excited to get some hands on training?”

He couldn’t look away from her eyes. An audible gulp manifested in him and his heart picked up just a bit but he couldn’t take his eyes away. Her expression was so unnaturally genuine. She was  _ actually _ happy to see him. He wasn't used to people behaving like this.

“Yuki.” he finally choked out.

He felt embarrassed like a child in front of a classroom. He had known her for so long but his brain just snapped in half the moment he heard her voice. She took a step back and motioned him to the kitchen table, clearing assorted clutter off of it so they could sit and chat. His embarrassment calmed slightly but felt just that tiny bit more justified as he saw her body.

“Well come on, have a seat! I’ve been waiting all day for you to get here.”

He set his bag down and did his best not to stare but it’s exactly how he remembered. He knew her business, after all. What she does and how she behaves. This wasn’t new and obviously the idea of him seeing her like this wasn’t a concern in her mind but he still couldn’t shake his nervous restraint. She was completely nude and bouncing around like her usual jovial self. His gaze remained somewhat to the side.

“It’s good to see you again, Yuki.”

“Oh I have to apologize, by the way.”

His eyes lifted for a moment, catching a glimpse of her breasts swing with her sudden movement.

“W-what for?” he asked meekly.

Yuki retrieved a box from outside the backdoor and brought it inside, placing it on the counter nearest to the table.

“I wanted us to have as much of today to relax and catch up but this lil task kiiiiiinda needed to be done today. You don’t mind if I take care of this while we talk, right?” she asked with a finger extended to the box.

“Of course not.”

She pulled two small red tentacles from the box and placed them gently on the table before pulling another larger one and placing it on the counter. They were slow and dull creatures, their seed often used as a lotion and could be turned into a burn cream when introduced to a few extra Ingredients. She took hold of the smaller ones and held them to her nipples until they figured out what they were and latched on, putting them between her massive breasts and letting them curl around the soft orbs. The larger one she held against her left thigh and rubbed the head against her waiting slit, this one wrapping around her immediately and quickly beginning to press into her. She let out an soft moan as it penetrated her and with that she almost entirely snapped back to the conversation, blinking or moaning occasionally when the tentacle made a more impactful thrust.

He was embarrassed to watch what she did but he couldn’t help it. The smile on her face as the baby tentacles fed from her pink and puffy nubs was intoxicating, the moan pleasing to the ear. He felt that he should be better than some perv getting a free show but the feeling stuck with him like a pin buried deep in a corkboard.

“Oh! I  _ completely _ forgot until just now! Come with me to the living room!” she shouted after an excited gasp.

He stumbled to his feet as she took his arm and pulled him from the chair, giddy and impatient enough to let him rise on his own. He followed her and tried not to stare at her thighs jiggling in their pleasing way with her brisk steps. She sat him down on the couch and quickly pulled a box from the nearby fireplace mantel.

“Happy belated Birthday!” she shouted while holding the box up, her breasts almost bouncing enough from the little jump she did to risk knocking the small tentacles away.

“O-oh! Yes, t-thank you.” he said as he gingerly took the box.

Inside was a large leather bound beast of a book, a flask and a jar with some kind of blue ‘jelly’ inside.

“The book is a collection of info on potion ingredients and recipes for all sorts of cool stuff native to this region, the flask is enchanted to always keep your drink cool as you’re off exploring and the jar is a special lil thing I sell here! It’s a slime made to maximize stimulation to your cock and give you  _ crazy _ good orgasms!”

His heart damn near skipped a beat as the words left her mouth.

“You can leave it in the jar and thrust into it for ease of use and storage and the _ best _ part is that it dissolves and eats up whatever _ organic _ material you put in it! Make sure you let me know how it feels in case it needs a little adjustment.”

She bent down and planted a lingering kiss on his forehead before standing and waiting happily for his response, not noticing the milk that had dripped off of her and onto his pant leg. His mind broke in half again as all of that processed. He looked up at her, the tentacles still suckling and pushing between her slick thighs, her smile wide and brilliant as always. He snapped back to the presents; two genuinely useful items for his studies but the third just completely broke him.

“It…It’s just cos she sells these, right?” he thought, time almost not registering as he tried to figure it out.

His eyes met hers before getting caught on her breasts again.

“It’s just a gift.”

He really wasn’t sure of that.

“It doesn’t mean  _ anything  _ specific…”

“Well?”

Her smile had slipped by such a miniscule measure but he saw it. He needed to answer and it needed to feel genuine but his face was burning. He couldn’t keep her waiting or risk appearing ungrateful.

“Oh uh yes,” he stammered, holding both the book and the jar, “I just wasn't expecting such thoughtful gifts. I really _ do _ like them. Thank you, Yuki.”

Yuki smiled and laughed with glee.

“I know how hard you've been studying trying to get ready for the college entrance exams so I knew that book would really come in handy, along with the flask when you're off adventuring!”

She bent down a little bit and shot him a lecherous grin, covering one side of her mouth with her hand as if to obscure the words from prying ears.

“I know how young men can be so the slime was a bit of a  _ personal _ consideration. I know everyone has their  _ needs _ .”

She ended with an exaggerated wink before giggling again. The emphasis weighed down on him like all the other pointless worries.

“Did she mean something by that?”

He took a deep but shaky breath as he saw the tentacle wrapped around her thigh pull down before forcefully thrusting back in as deep as it could go, a gush of white bursting from her while her plump lips separated by a loud and satisfied gasp. Her legs shook while she clung to the mantle, her eyes closed as she bit her lip.

He did his best to look away and she noticed the movement, the red in his face, the eyes cast downward instead of to the side.

“S-sorry! Go on and have a l-look around the property while I clean this up!” the tentacle repeated the hard thrust causing her to break and moan, further concerning her about how it appeared to her guest, “Wouldn’t wanna leave this mess h-here!”

“S-sure, I suppose.” the words were quiet, lacking focus.

He stepped away slowly leaving the gifts on a table as he passed by, exiting out the back with slunk shoulders and a listless gait. Yuki paused for a moment as the uncertainty pricked her.

“My lil Auggy’s so…..different.” Yuki put her hand to her chin in contemplation.

He had never been nervous around her like that. Admittedly she had never ‘worked’ in front of him but this work was well known amongst academics and she had been told he had studied it before as part of the exams. What made it awkward?

“His mother said he was troubled by something.”

The letter had spoken of him being ‘stuck’. Being caught in an uncertain problem. But as much as parents know their children, there’s always a vague unknown hanging above their actions. The only clue was that she had said he had become more withdrawn and that his attempts to reach out were often met with stress. That he found himself less able to  _ know _ without doubting his own capabilities in classes.

“I know what it is!” she thought to herself with a wide grin and fist clenched as if to grip the idea itself before running off to get a towel.

 

“Augustus…” he spat at the mirror.

The name almost felt awkward after spending the day with Yuki. He really couldn’t remember ever hearing her use his actual name at any point in his life. Just ‘Auggy’.

He straightened his back and stood tall, “Augustus! Quit this damnable pity party, get that chin up and-”

He couldn’t continue. He slumped down  onto the bed and sighed. Yuki had washed all the sheets in the guest bedroom and made sure to have the whole room spotless for his arrival. She’d taken all that time to get ready for him. He felt sick, his stomach churning and threatening to reject the dinner she cooked for him.

What was even causing this horrendous suffering in him? What  _ exactly  _ was he even feeling? Augustus had  _ always _ been a man of scientific need. The need to find reason and facts before applying them to the world. And not understanding this pain was a torture so much greater than the pain itself.

His head fell to his hands in defeat before be flopped backwards onto the cushy bed. He went over the factors again in his head.

“Exams. Stagnation. Uncertainty.”

These were obvious to anyone with a second to think. The college entrance exams were daunting even to the experts that run them, let alone hopefuls desperate to make something of themselves. Augustus was also just now a man, eighteen years and burning with desire to forge even just the first steps of the path into adulthood. He was the first person in his family to be gifted with magic but as it stood he was merely a novice with a bit of capability but the motivation to learn.

Which made it problematic because the college was where he needed to be to truly establish himself. Yes it was possible that he could make his own way without them but if his gift was magic then guidance was a must. Even the most basic and harmless of spells could turn disastrous if mishandled. Uncertainty in a field such as that was just as easily a killer of potential as well as a killer in a more literal fashion. Like he had thought, these were easy to understand but there was something else entirely that ate at him.  _ Her _ .

  Her big, dumb, amazing smile haunted him. He was so incredibly used to dealing with the boring, dead inside fools in town that teased him for his inexperience, that mistreated him simply when they felt like being bad people. Not all of them, of course, but enough to leave a bleak impression upon his curious mind. But not her. Not Yuki.

Never once had she ever been mean to him. Cruel. Greedy. Selfish. Not a single damn time had she ever mistreated him. She was the kindest woman he had ever known but something about her was killing him.

“How can someone be so,” he trailed off in search of the right word, “blunt?”

Her body flashed in his mind. Her smile, her cheery posture, her soft thighs and jiggling breasts that danced with every ste-

“No  _ more  _ of that!”

He jumped to his feet and shut his eyes, refusing to act like a horny child obsessed with her body. It wasn’t right and Yuki deserved so much more respect than that.

“Why wouldn’t she be bothered with me seeing her in such a state?”

He saw the cum flooding out of her, the milk and her moans and-

“ _ Damn. It. _ ” he stomped back to the mirror and glared with a grim determination, “You’re stronger than that. You're  _ better _ than that. You're here to learn and visit a respected friend. These feelings are natural,” he adjusted his glasses, sapphires glinting back “but obsession in any regard is unhealthy. Get your act together.”

Augustus stood tall again and beat his chest, lifted his chin and…remembered he was small and meek and as far as those that would judge his worth in the college: kind of useless.

“Not everyone thinks that way.” he scowled.

His head lowered and sighed again.

“What do I do?”

Weary eyes tracked around the room as if an answer would be found hidden until the time was right. Questionably, there was one answer to one problem. His gaze hit the slime on the table next to the book and flask. A flash of embarrassment struck him but he knew exactly what to say.

“A scientist uses whatever tools he has to try and solve a problem. A mage does much the same. If I’m going to be both,” his thin fingers unsealing the jar and the scent of blueberries puncturing the air and a worried arch to his brow, “Might as well practice what I believe. Starting with this annoying but thankfully small issue…”


	2. Parasite

It was the morning light that woke him. Harsh beams of radiant sunlight broke into the room at an aggressive intensity. He shot up realizing he had probably overslept despite having promised to help Yuki with her work though the fact that she hadn’t just woken him was a bit odd in his mind. They had spent the night conversing and catching up, food and drink in hand. Perhaps she also slept in or maybe she just felt like letting him sleep. The why faded from importance as he got out of bed and began to dress for the day. He chose to keep his attire simple; just the common pants, shirt, tunic, socks and boots.

His routine was a simple but important one. He began every morning by practicing a few basic spells as he believed any time spent practicing a skill was always time spent improving. Even if the spells were small or weak, the ability to conjure flame on demand without any effort could always possibly be a life saver should he ever be forced to prepare a meal in the wild or shield himself from stinging cold. He drew an orb from his pack; the relative size of a plump orange made of amethyst with veins of lighter shades giving the impression of clouds circling a planet. The surface was smooth and cool to the touch, its weight hefty but unobtrusive. It was a new thing, a conduit of magic his mother had commissioned for him. He had said in the past that he always liked purple as it reminded him of his mother; her favorite color being in the bold hues of royalty. She had given it to him just before she left hoping it might help him maintain his motivation and passion for magic. At the very least, it was a precious gift and he refused to deny its significance.

It floated between his hands, slowly rising into the air as his arms pulled away. It spun slowly and a growing light could be seen shimmering from the core. While some may say Augustus was ‘merely a novice’, that he ‘could barely pass as a wizard’ he did indeed have the capability within him. Without a word of incantation he held the orb aloft above his right hand and snapped with his left causing swirling gusts of frigid air to encircle the orb giving off tiny snowflakes. He held the orb out I front of him, willing the frost to focus into a thin expanse out into the room. It did so, condensing and solidifying into an ice shard.

“Best not to keep her waiting, I suppose.” he said as he released the cold and brought the orb back to floating between his thin fingers.

 

Yuki looked at her with a mix of annoyance and worry, the red eyes gutting her every second they remained locked onto her.

“So you failed, then?” the woman asked with a sneer.

“No, the mixture isn’t ready yet. It needs more ti-”

“Time? Time you already blew through? Time you promised when I paid you? I gave you a hefty sum for this and what do you have to show for it? Not a failure of the experiment, a failure of the alchemist to so much as get to the conclusion at all!”

She was angry, her fangs prominently flashing between words.

“It ISN'T a nice Sunday stroll for me to come out here. Why wasn't I informed progress hasn't been made?”

Yuki’s gaze lowered, her posture that of a child being scolded.

“I s-sent out a letter describing the issu-

The woman stepped forward, her chest puffed out and her fists clenched.

“I refuse to accept this. I demand my money back immediately!”

Yuki’s heart sank and she could feel tears forming, “Wait, if you give me a small extension or different ingredients, I promise I can finish it! I really need this money for my operations this month! I just need bodily fluids infused with magic! Ple-”

Augustus entered with his orb generating sparks of electricity that fired into his fingertips, hearing the commotion but not the details.

The woman looked over him and pointed, “You HAVE magic in him. Don’t give me this bullshit about not having better ingredients when you can use him!”

Augustus ceased the lighting storm and turned his focus entirely to the woman know planting her finger into his chest. Her skin was completely devoid of any pigmentation leaving her a glaring pale wraith in the bright room. She wore, almost ironically, a soft pink sundress, oddly tight on her plentiful chest showing off her nipples poking through, with a matching sun hat sitting on her pitch black hair that ran down to her knees; thin and expertly maintained. The dress was by far too short for anyone not intending to show off and her feet bore simple leather sandals. Her eyes were the usual blood red, though somewhat slanted or otherwise angled. Her nose was thin and feminine while her ears were the tell tale mark of an elf; more specifically those of the ‘wood elves’ as the pointed tip sat at a higher upward angle. Behind her stood a thrall or servant of some kind concealed entirely by a black robe and fine wooden mask carved into the shape of an owls head, possibly a slave or some arcane conjugation as not knowing her clan or native region made it difficult to discern.

Augustus froze under her predatory gaze, unable to bring forth anything that could be described as words. The Vampire only continued to glare at him before Yuki finally came to his aid.

“I take it back, I will return the money.” she spoke with a tone of dread, moving to Augustus and putting her hand on his shoulder.

The Vampire’s brow raised just a bit, “You just said you needed the money, but now that you have the ingredient needed, you give in. Why not use the boy?”

She was also taller than him, bending slightly to match his terrified gaze. Her eyes alone broke him down but her smile with just that small flash of fang, her fingers now tapping over his heart and her hard nipples giving the impression of her enjoyment at whatever fate she might be planning for him. Still, he could not speak.

“I can’t ask him to be involved in my work. He isn’t trained and he doesn't work for me so I can’t force him t-”

The Vampire cut her off and moved closer to the poor boy.

“Have you asked him?”

“N-no I-”

“Then do it.”

“I can’t.” Yuki gulped. 

“But you NEED the money?”

Augustus looked to her with terrified eyes before barely managing to choke on some audible words, “W-what do you need money for? I c-can help.”

“No Auggy, it’ll be fi-”

The Vampire put her graceful hand on his shoulder opposite of Yuki’s, staring at her with a wicked smile.

“See, little Auggy said he would help. No need to worry, witch. Now go on and finish preparing the concoction and leave him to me.”

Her words were chilling to him like the sting of freezing temperatures against your face. The Vampire got even closer to him, tilting his head and running her fangs against his neck. Yuki looked on in disgust as if she were watching some beast readying a kill, worrying that she might hurt him. Her teeth broke through the skin with ease and to him it felt like a mountain lioness locking her jaw down onto her prey. The pain was far less than he imagined but she was so close to him, her fangs dug deep into him and her hand caressed his cheek. Yuki could see the fear on his face but in her mind it must have been from pain. Her blood boiled fast and hot enough that she’d be able to flash burn the bitch if she got the chance.

The monster saw Yuki’s hateful glare and decided to make it worse for her. She ran her hand over his crotch before blatantly squeezing his now expanding cock, all the while staring directly at Yuki while he remained trapped by her hungry maw. She exposed him slowly to make it all the more painful for Yuki, every action steadily driving her closer to outright anger. Yuki tried her best to stay calm and finish her work as fast as she could but seeing her treat him like this only made it that much harder.

She took his cock in hand now, pulling away and holding his jaw to make him look at her. In any other context she could honestly be described as gorgeous, enchanting. But she stood there with a tight grip on him with both hands, wide eyes and plump lips dripping with his blood. She put her forehead to his and laughed.

“I’d pay a high price for his blood alone, dear witch.” she turned her bloody smile to Yuki, “Care to give me a price?”

If her thrall weren’t there she might have actually attacked her, truly launched herself at the creature and assaulted her in whatever way she could. But Vampires don’t keep weakling servants to carry bags, especially not ones as old and wealthy as her. Whatever that thing standing silently off to the side was, it put her in a position of cruel compliance. She instead could only approach to collect some blood before returning to the mixture.

“How do you feel, small mage? I taste the magic in your blood. I can smell it on you.”

Her lips were right next to his ear and her words were both seductive and hungry.

She looked him in the eye again and smiled before leading him to nearby table, lifting him by the collar with one arm and sitting him upon it. Yuki watched with hateful eyes again, her fingernails digging into her palms and her face red with anger.

“Fear not, witch. If it’s my teeth that worry you, I assure you I’m far better at handling this venerable tool than you might ever be.”

She bent down to put her lips on him before Yuki stomped over and pushed her aside; wordlessly taking him into her mouth. Augustus was speechless, locked up and terrified of whatever it was that was happening around him. His eyes caught a glimpse of the thrall again, its imposing form seeming so much worse now. The Vampire began to laugh in a manner so haughty and full of arrogance that words fail to explain further save for ‘punchable’. Augustus recoiled slightly at the sight of her fangs as she laughed with her chin up.

“Struck a nerve with you, have I? Poor, sad little witch. None of this would be happening to the poor boy if not for you.”

Yuki’s eyes were alight with sheer hate, something Augustus had never once seen from her and worried about ever seeing again. Her head rapidly bobbed up and down on him, her tongue aggressively wrapping all around his head. He pulled in, both hands clutching the orb while his mouth trembled and his eyes remained wide with shock. The Vampire took the orb from him, gently grasping it and setting it down as she looked at him. His face was giving the impression of impending nervous collapse.

“Do not fear me, small mage. I’m merely having fun.”

She exposed her plentiful breasts to him, taking his hand her to left and holding his mouth before her right. Augustus couldn’t pull away and out of sheer terror he opened his mouth, his lips latching onto her hard nipple and his hand taking hold of her soft but cold mound. She held him tight and moaned softly as Yuki stared up at her still, tears now actually set to fall. She closed her eyes and kept going, anxious to end this as soon as she could. To get this bitch out of her shop and away from Augustus.

The Vampire continued to make her cooing, playing it up for Yuki as Augustus was too scared to quite understand just how much she wanted to make Yuki suffer. He’d have at least resisted what she was to do to him next. She pulled away from him and guided him to lying back on the table before lifting her dress and sliding off a set of white underwear. She positioned herself next to his head and once more guided his mouth to her folds, her skin so smooth but her body so unnaturally freezing to him. Once more he gave in without a fuss but Yuki could see his muscles all tensed throughout his body and it only fueled her anger.

His tongue met her as she brought her leg up onto the table and she took hold of his hair. He had never given a woman head before but his fear alone made that a moot point. He just did what he thought he was supposed to do; his tongue teased her for a little while before finding its way inside her, her walls still so cold that it only became more worrisome for him. He kept at it, tongue diving in and out and swirling around as the Vampire continued to act as if it was the best head she’d ever gotten.

Yuki jerked his soaked cock with both hands while sucking intently on the head, her grip unknowingly causing Augustus slight pain in her desperation to end this. It would continue like this for minutes all while that bitch screamed and moaned his name like a whore paid to impress. They caught each other’s gaze again just for the monster to pull one last low and decisive blow.

She lifted him upright and stood beside him, his face a wet and flustered mess. She put her lips to his ears again and pulled his gaze down at Yuki.

“Is she always this rough with you? Oh you poor boy, no one deserves that. Maybe if you’d come home with me, I could show you how a woman should really treat a young man.”

She pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue now exploring him while she cradled his head and her face gave off the look of a woman completely ensnared with passion. Yuki’s heart raced with intense and undeniable hate causing her to try even harder. She forced herself down on him to the base of his shaft and held on, refusing to rise and look at her again.

He reached his limit and immediately filled her mouth with his cum. His body seized and he held his breath while Yuki pulled back to collect the cum without swallowing and the Vampire continued to kiss him. Even as he finally relaxed the two women continued; Yuki until she knew she had every drop and the Vampire until she got to see Yuki rise and quickly walk back to the potion refusing still to look back.

It took only a minute or few of awkward silence to finish it, the Vampire sipping it and feeling her hunger melt away.

“I shouldn't have doubted you, witch. I suppose you just needed the right motivation.” she smiled as she ran a finger across Augustus’ chest while he still breathed deep to calm himself, “I suppose I can commission some more.” the thrall setting down a sack of jingling coins.

She looked back to him one last time, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Maybe I’ll get to see you again, little mage.”

With that she turned and left without another word. Augustus fixed himself up and tried to think of what to say to Yuki. Her back remained to him and she stood still.

“Augustus. Take that money and go into town with the list on the fridge. I need those items for work and for dinner. Get yourself a snack while you’re out if you wish.”

 

Her words were…cold for her. Like she was saying them to someone else instead of him. He wanted to apologize, to ask her to forgive him but before he could she left the room. Just walked right out with nought a single word or even so much as looking at him. His heart sank. He wished he has simply slept in just a little longer.


End file.
